Indulgence
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Oneshot.WGshota fetfic. Ed/Riley. Ed has always been obsessed with watching his lovers eat. Unfortunately, he has never found a woman to meet his expectations. Then he finds a way to indulge with a young male friend with a big appetite.


A/N- I do not own any of these characters nor am I making money off this fic. This was written simply for the fun of it.

That said, this is not my usual work. This is a WG fet shota focusing on gorging and swelling. Meaning it is a weight gain story involving an older man and a young teen/child that is about eating and swelling. I am a WGfetishist. I am not ashamed of it. I wrote this forever ago and got tired of it sitting on my computer.

Yeah, I know I'm gonna get flamed. But personally, I don't care. I hope to post more WG inspired stories. I know I'm sick and tired of not being able to find fics like this anywhere but DA. So, don't like, don't read. Interested, please read and review. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I did a kinda quick edit.

Also, this is a oneshot. This is it. There are sequels, though, so if you like what you read, put me on your Author Alert.

And sorry about the length. It's not supposed to be read in two parts, so don't complain about me not breaking it into two chapters. It wouldn't stop it from being 10000 words anyways.

BTW- Take my new poll: Vote for up to three couples. The winning one will get a winter/Christmas inspired oneshot. It will be up until Dec 1, 2009.

Hope you enjoy it. Love, Sai-Chan

* * *

As most men in the military would've agreed, Ed thought there was just something sensual about a woman who wasn't afraid to pack away a good portion of food. He'd never been partial to any woman who picked at a salad while staring longingly at the steak and mashed potatoes on his plate. As a matter of fact, it'd driven him nuts. He was a militant. He liked manly things. That had always included his date's appetite. When he'd joined the army at the tender age of eighteen, he'd been pleased to learn that he wasn't the only one to feel that way. His good buddy Rummy felt the same way, as did many of the other men in their unit. They used to tell jokes about how women worried too much about their figures and looking like pigs. Upon returning home, however, Ed had been sorely disappointed to learn that the dating scene hadn't changed a bit. Whether the woman was a sophisticated lady his grandfather set him up with or a hoe he found on the street, they always nibbled on health food once seated. The process of watching them shift food around on their plate actually began to work on his last nerve. He was so sick and tired of it after a couple of years, in fact, that he called off the dating scene altogether. He just decided to hang around with his two best friends, Rummy and little Riley.

A few months dripped by while the three goofed off in their usual manners of robbing banks and playing video games. Rummy often went out at night to see some woman he claimed was 'the one'; a fact that the other two scoffed at. Thus, Ed spent most of his evenings arm wrestling the pre teen or shooting beer cans off the balcony. While this continued for a bit, the red head began to realize a few things that had previously slipped past his relatively short attention span.

First off, Riley had grown up a lot since he'd really taken note of their friend's appearance and obvious age. He was no longer the tiny child he'd been when they'd met five years beforehand at that garden party. Instead, he was a striking teenager of thirteen, with lovely shaped features such as feminine hips and a flat tummy. Openly gay since the age of eight, the boy was often dressed in nothing more then a bra short shirt and a mini skirt that more then likely showcased whatever panties he was wearing. His body was slender, toned, and delicately formed, with light brown skin that looked rather soft. His black hair was still pulled back in cornrows, but his face was more adult, with eyes deep with insight he rarely showed. Every inch had the potential to be spectacular when he grew up. A budding rose, he surely was. Just peering over at this creature with his loud laugh and sparkling boyish demeanor was enough to make Ed choke on his beer.

Secondly, the Freeman boy could pack away a lot of food. Never the shy type, Riley would cram anything into his mouth. He'd eat just about anything, even if he didn't know what it was. When the guys went out on the town, he wouldn't just sit there in his skirt and whine about his salad. No, quite the contrary. He'd grab the nearest burger and start shoveling it in, often putting away more the then other two combined. Burgers, fires, appetizers, desserts, sides of bread, and maybe even another whole meal would be eaten in a single sitting. Within an hour, he'd been emptying a couple bags of chips and a some snack cakes into his belly. Then he'd head home for supper and more dessert and then a midnight snack, only to wake up to a hearty breakfast, midday snack, and then more food when the guys picked him up. It was almost like he was a bottomless pit that just put a limit on how much he jammed into his mouth. Where that food went was beyond Ed, since Riley was as skinny as he was beautiful. Yet, he would glut himself an awful lot simply because he enjoyed food and, presumably, was hungry. The difference between him and those twiggy girls was as severe as night and day and not at all negative. Ed was very pleased with the change. Surprised, but pleased nevertheless.

The difference, though, began to consume the mind of the militant. He'd always had a fascination with watching the women he dated eat, even if they didn't eat a whole hell of a lot. He'd spent the better half of his life waiting and searching for that one woman who'd eat the way he wanted her to. Still, he'd always come up short. Sitting in a burger joint and watching Riley put away three triple cheeseburgers, six orders of fires, two hot fudge sundaes, and an apple tart with room left over for snacks back at his place had only enforced his desire to find that woman. With that, Ed had jumped right back into the dating scene.

Waving good bye to that pretty boy with his cute little skirts at about happy hour, Ed and Rummy hit the clubs. They stopped to pick up a busty blond woman whom was Rummy's current girl, then went to find Ed a potential candidate. It was a Saturday night, so everyone who was anybody was at the Starlet downtown. The redhead ducked away from his friend and went cruising for some tail. He practically advertised for a woman with a big appetite, and not one for sex. Eventually, he was pointed in the direction of a sultry looking brunette at the bar. He made his way over to her, observing as she nursed her cosmopolitan. As he approached, she glanced his way and smiled slowly over the edge of her glass. When he leaned up against the counter, she gently laid the glass down and eased out of her chair and into his embrace.

" So I hear ya got an quite an appetite. That kinda turns me on," he breathed out, running a finger from her bouncing breasts to her flat stomach. She let out a gaspy laugh and nodded, " Can I take you out sometime?"

" Baby, you can take me anywhere you wanna go anytime," was her answer as she wagged her chest at him.

Ed wasn't the type to pass on free sex, so he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. They licked one another thoroughly before he took her to a nice motel. The sex was passionate for two drunken lovers, but the heir wasn't all that interested in it. He knew a lot of better looking women who could give him a good night in the sack for a whole lot less effort. He wasn't looking for a good lay anymore. He'd had that and could get it with the flick of a wrist. Now, he was looking for someone who could fill his less physical desires and his more carnal. He desired someone who could eat like he wanted so he could enjoy the simple pleasure of watching them do so. This woman, whatever her name was, supposedly could give him that. Thus, he only made love to her as foreplay leading up to the main event.

As soon as she was awake the morning after, he kissed her and dragged her out to the nearest restaurant for some breakfast. She was a bit surprised, and annoyed, that he hadn't wanted to go another round in bed. Yet, she sat her skanky ass down across the table from him and let him order her a full meal of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes. In all the years of his dating career, Ed had never seen a woman get past the eggs and a slice of toast. He'd never expected to see anything in a skirt finish it off, yet she did; to be fair, Riley ate about twice as much, but then, Riley _was_ a boy. She ate her plate clean, laughing at his jokes, and being completely calm about the situation. Ed knew he was in love as she licked the syrup off her fork.

That is, until dinner time. Ed came to pick her up after dropping his teen friend off at the movies and, on a whim, took her out to dinner. He figured he ought to learn her name since he found her to be exactly what he was looking for. Instead, he tossed the idea out the window while eating with her. Yes, she ate a full meal of pasta and even some dessert. However, he couldn't help but be disappointed. One bowl of pasta and half a slice of cheesecake? That's what the female population took to be a big appetite? Where was the appetizer, the side salad, the bread sticks, the second dessert? Where was the gluttony? Where was the gorging? He was sorely flustered as he listened to her joke about being such a pig around him. All he'd wanted was a woman who could eat like him, like a guy. And, once more, he'd been kicked in the gut by those flirtatious things in their panties and skirts. They didn't have anything like what he was looking for, he sadly concluded as he got the check and paid. The entire population, at least that of Woodcrest, was obsessed with their appearance. So much so, that he found himself profoundly uninterested.

Rather then having sex then, Ed left her at the same club he'd found her at and went to Rummy's with his tail between his legs. His good buddy was making love to his woman and didn't answer the door. Thus, the heir made his way to the Freeman place. The lights were still on, so he sulked up to the door and gave it a half hearted knock. He wasn't so sure anyone had heard it until Huey opened the door. The older brother stared at him with those family harsh eyes, then screamed for Riley to get over there. He waved before ditched, never greeting him or inviting him in. Ed stood there as his friend trooped over, ducking under a punch Huey swung at him. Riley leaned in the doorway, grinning.

" Yo, Ed! Wuz up, nigga? How wuz ya bitch?" he asked through a mouthful of cake. Ed didn't answer. He just gawked at the teen.

Riley was dressed in a bathrobe that stopped at his knees. It was silk, a plum red color, and loosely tied around his hips. Underneath, he was shirtless, in tiny black shorts that were probably his pajama bottoms. In his hands, he held a grape soda and a slice of cake, which he kept taking bites out of. Despite the gorgeous and sexy 'I-just-got-laid' look, Ed discovered that he wasn't even looking at the outfit. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy's stomach. As he located that body part through the drapes of silk, he felt a splash of cold water in his stomach. The intensely pleasing feeling rushed to his finger tips and down to his toes. His breath caught in his throat as his choked. Nothing could of prepared him for the sensational reaction that shot through his every fiber when his eyes fell on the boy's belly.

Instead of being flat like it usually was, there was a bit of a curve right at his navel. The curve was nothing large or dramatic, but it was obvious and defined. It bulged out unlike anything Ed had ever seen before. It wasn't low enough to be a pregnant belly, which he'd seen, and it wasn't a roll from weight. It was a simple arch to an otherwise flat surface, as though pressure was pushing it forward. It pulled slightly at the hem of his shorts, bending the fabric forward just a teeny bit. Ed couldn't take his eyes off it as Riley shifted his weight from one foot to another, talking about the movie he'd seen. All the redhead could think was that this peculiar curve was amazingly exquisite and he longed to touch it.

" NIGGA!!! Are ya even listenin' ta me!! Dag! What the hell ya fuckin' starin' at?!" Riley's voice suddenly broke his trance, crashing down upon him like a physical attack. Ed jumped, looking down at those now narrowed eyes and frowning lips, " Ya gots a problem, nigga?"

" Naw, man,"

" Then what the fuck you doin' starin' at me like a damn lovesick bitch?" he demanded, going to put his hands on his hips. When he saw that he was holding stuff, he crammed the rest of the cake in his mouth and defiantly chewed it. Ed watched those cheeks swell out as he chewed, loving how fat his face looked as he did it. When Riley swallowed, his belly got just a smidge bigger.

The heir's jaw dropped as he felt that cold splash once again. This time, his less then gentleman like attitude came flooding to the surface. He reached forward and pulled the robe down the teen's arms to reveal his upper half. Riley let out a shocked squeal, turning bright red as his friend grabbed at his waist. Ed locked his hands on his sides, feeling their tone against his rough flesh. Slowly and carefully, he ran his thumbs over the bulge. The feeling was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was tight and firm, not like muscle and definitely not like breasts. It didn't give much. It just felt full, full of food. A curve from food. Ed had never even imagined that was possible. Yet, he was rubbing one right then and there. And it was impressive on so many levels.

" Nigga.... get offa... me..... my Granddad's still awake... at least lemme shut the damn door... what da fuck you doin'?" Riley squeaked out as he pulled the door shut behind himself. Ed stepped back onto the porch, moving that curved waist with him, " Yo, fucker! What the fuck!"

" Damn, nigga! You musta eaten like a fuckin' pig to get this belly!" Ed exclaimed, turning the boy to the side without asking his permission. He bent Riley's back backwards on a whim and there was that splash.

When the teen was bent backwards, even just a little, the arch was more pronounced. It bulged out a bit more. Ed placed his other hand on top of the curve, leaving the other at his lower back. As he just about to try different positions, though, Riley punched him in the face, sending him back onto his ass. Ed slammed into the ground as the teen angrily jerked his robe back on. His eyes were livid.

" Dammit, Ed! Yer such a muthafuckin' jackass! Ya don't hafta be so rude 'bout it!! Ya know I gots a big appetite!!" he screeched, holding his robe closed and therefore covering his belly completely. Ed felt a stab through his chest, " If all y'all gonna do is grab me an' insult me, good fuckin' night!!"

" Wait!" Ed suddenly heaved himself off the floor and grabbed Riley's wrist. The boy turned towards him in fresh annoyance. Even Riley had his limits on how much of the redhead's stupidity he could handle in a day, and it appeared that he'd reached his limit. Before he could escape into his house, though, Ed placed a hand on his belly again, " Don't leave! It's not a bad thing! I like it!"

" What?"

" I like it! You look fuckin' hot, aiight?" he admitted, never having been one to contain his feelings, " I been lookin' fer yer type fer a long time. But all them bitches are the same. They order a fuckin' salad an' then they don't eat it. It's a fuckin' tragedy. I been lookin' fer a bitch who ain't afraid ta eat, y'know that. I ain't never been that interested in boys, but, damn, Riley, yous one of the fuckin' hottest muthafuckas I've ever seen. _And_ you eat like a muthafucka. I ain't _neva_ seen anyone pig out like you do! Ya can eat three fuckin' dinners an' still put away a jumbo popcorn and two hotdogs. An' then ya come home and shovel in some more! And, damn, I like it!"

" What?"

" I like it, nigga! Listen nigga! I like it! I like it! I like that yous can eat more then Rummy an' me! I think it's fuckin' sexy as all hell! Damn! I been with every one of those bitches and none of 'em eat like that! And you prettier then most of 'em!" Ed added on, looking at that lovely body and feminine face that was cutely contorted in confusion.

" So... what you sayin'.... is.... that ya think I'm sexy an' y'all like that I'm a total pig?" Riley restated, motioning with his hands while he spoke. Ed nodded with earnest, " Despite the fact... that I'm a boy an' only thirteen years old?"

" I don't need ta fuck ya, I just wanna watch ya eat! I wanna date ya! Lemme date ya, Riley! We boys, right?" he begged, grabbing at the younger's shoulders. Riley stared up at him with those large eyes, blinking a few times. The look of nervousness on his face was as clear as day, " Please! I ain't gonna hurt ya an' I ain't gonna deflower ya!! I just wanna watch ya pig out an' get a belly an' lemme rub it! I ain't askin' fer much! I'll fuckin' pay ya if I hafta! Say yes! Say fuckin' yes!"

" I.... I.... I...." he cast a glance to the left, biting his lower lip, " Ed... I'm thirteen.... ya twenty five.... I can't. Granddad'll kill me. I sorry. I wanna.... nigga, ya ain't got no idear how much I wanna... but.... I can't. Sorry, man,"

Riley pried Ed's hands off his shoulders and stepped back, away from his crestfallen friend. The heir could see how badly he wanted to agree, but he wouldn't risk being caught by his grandfather in such a scandalous situation. Yet, Ed couldn't give up that easily. He'd seen that belly and he longed to see just how big it could get. He had found a beauty that had an insatiable appetite. There was no way that he was going to back down now without a fight to the death. A staggering age difference meant nothing to him and he knew it really didn't mean anything to his companion. With desperation rising in his chest, then, Ed snatched up Riley's hands and held fast. Those deep brown eyes stared at him with the semi innocence rarely seen on this young thug's face. Coupled with his bulging stomach, he truly looked the part of Ed's dream girl, whether female or not.

" One night. Give me one night," he suggested in a serious tone, squeezing those tiny hands in his. The teen blinked slowly, " All I want is one night to watch y'all pig out as much as you can. Then I drop it, aiight? Just one night,"

" Um... aiight... one night. I give ya that," Riley reluctantly agreed, running his fingers over his cornrows. Ed pumped his fist in the air, declaring that he couldn't wait for tomorrow night, " Whoa! Nigga! I can't do it tomorrow! Iz a school night! Granddad won't lemme leave the house. Can we do it next weekend?"

" Aiight. We do it Saturday. That's Rummy's day wit his bitch. We won't be bothered. Just the two of us," Ed cooed, pinching the teen's soft cheek. A blush swept across that beautiful face at the tender touch, " I pick ya up an' everythin'. See ya then fer our date! Bye, nigga!"

In complete jubilation, Ed bolted from the porch and ran back to his car so he begin planning for his one evening with the one person who could give him what he needed.

* * *

The next week was full of meticulous planning for Saturday night. When not with the guys pretending everything was normal, he was getting the preparation out of the way. He arranged for the help and everyone else who lived at the mansion to leave him alone that evening. He claimed he was going to be seeing a serious romantic lover and he wanted to be left alone with her. He received the blessing of his grandfather, who bought the lie, and soon had it basically in writing that he was not to be bothered all of Saturday. Then he began to stockpile food without his family's knowledge. He had no idea how much he'd be able to stuff into his friend, but he was going to give it all a try. The last thing he wanted was for the supply to run short during the feast. Thus, he filled his room with boxes and cases of sweets and junk food that wouldn't spoil. He made sure everything was to the liking of Riley, checking constantly through rapid text messages. When he confirmed that all was good, he made sure that the boy could spend the night. Of course, with Riley's family, securing that okay was easier then breathing. He had permission before he'd finished the question and had called Ed to tell him he had the green light. With everything planned out and executed as best as the heir could manage, he waited in a frenzy for the night to come. Finally, it was Saturday and he saw Dorothy approaching. He stood by the back gate so that none of his family saw that it was Master Freeman that was arriving, not some female.

Riley slipped out of the passenger seat and waved to his Granddad as he drove away. The teen was dressed in a short pink top and a short black skirt. His entire waist was bared for all to see, which was what Ed had been hoping for. He walked over, swaying his curved hips, and the redhead couldn't help but stare at that flat middle. He couldn't wait to get the main attraction on with so he could watch it curve out and out and out. To be honest, he didn't even know what to expect, he was so new to this fetish. Yet, he grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed the boy's wrist and jerked him to his bedroom. Within moments, they were inside and he had spun him into a plush chair. Those brown eyes widened as Ed began to load the table in front of him with two foot high stacks of food.

" Whoa, nigga, ya really serious? Ya want me ta eat all this shit?" Riley questioned, tossing his bag to the side. Ed slammed his hands down in front of him, causing him to jump, but the action wasn't an angry one.

" Nigga, I said I wanted y'all ta pig out, didn't I? Well, I was fuckin' serious. I wanna watch ya pack it in like ya ain't never before. Yous got an appetite like I neva seen an' I wanna see ya eat yer fill till ya bust," he stated firmly, grinning slyly at the other. Riley blinked, swallowing hard, " Don't worry. No one's gonna bother us,"

" Good, 'cause I don't like an audience fer this. But y'all gotta promise not.... ta.. Y'know.... tease me 'bout this later, aiight?" Riley shyly said, opening one of the boxes full of little creme puffs. Ed gave him one of those rare serious looks of his before he smiled. Reaching over, he touched the his face and cupped his chin between his fingers.

" I would never,"

The blush that went across the usually apathetically angry thug's face was beyond precious. Ed felt that splash throughout his body and had to fight the urge to kiss him. He knew if he did, however, Riley would get mad and demand to go home because he'd feel like he'd been brought there under false intentions. That was a big no-no for the drag queen. He hated being tricked, especially by people he considered very good friends. Therefore, the heir restrained himself and drew back instead. There was a brief moment of silence between them, then Riley picked up one of the fat, fluffy sweets and licked some of the frosting from the top. The way he did it was professionally deviant, the motion of someone who'd been naughty all his life. Heat rushed into the cold feeling, mixing the emotions together inside Ed's clenched stomach.

" Aiight then. Lets get this show on the road!" Riley took a bite out of the sweet, doing so as his eyes closed half way in a seductive manner. His cheeks swelled, he swallowed, and licked his lips before pushing the rest of the puff into his mouth. His face instantly looked fatter as he chewed a portion most wouldn't of been able to fit into their mouth. He chewed, picked up another one, and swallowed. Without stopping, he began to push the sweets into his mouth in one or two bites. His cheeks would swell, deflate, and repeat as he ate through the first batch. Ed sat and stared, looking from his face to his flat belly in awe. He'd never known a female who'd get past the second puff. His new found 'lover' had already tossed the empty box to the floor and was shoving his thirteenth into his mouth.

Thus their date began.

The boxes on the table started to disappear as the first hour dragged on. Riley moved through them as if they were all his first puff. Two boxes, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then twenty four, and then Ed was hurrying to get more. The boy never stopped to catch his breath or sip the grape soda in front of him. He just ripped the puffs in half with his teeth and swallowed them, barely chewing at all. Whenever a box was finished, the gorging would briefly stop as he licked his fingers clean of powdered sugar, then he'd discard the box, and open the next one. He never used two hands, although it seemed as though anyone else would've had to in order to keep up with the rate he shoveled them down. He just rapidly picked one up, took one bite, pushed the rest into his mouth, then scooped up another, and jammed the first bite in the very second he swallowed the puff that came before it. In that way, he packed away the first section of the snacks in the room.

Ed, on the other hand, watched in quivering excitement. He'd known going into this that he'd be subject to a variety of emotions he'd never experienced. That cold water sensation shot through him in steady intervals as he observed Riley pigging out as he never had. For years, he'd watched that boy shovel it in, but never like this. Never like this. He looked solely concentrated on finishing one box and then got that same look about the box that came next. Those serious eyes, along with the continually puffing of his cheeks, drew a sort of attention the heir didn't often feel. He couldn't tear his eyes away as Riley ate his fill of the pastries. Then Ed arched an eyebrow as the next box yielded not cream puffs, but sliced rectangles of brownies.

Riley didn't even seem to notice the change. He picked one up, shoved the whole thing into his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and pushed the next one in. His eyes flickered slightly in approval of the chocolate taste, but that was the only indication that he had moved into the second stack. Since these were just one bite treats, the boxes piled up much faster. The redhead felt the cold water down to his toes as Riley polished off five boxes in the usual two from the pastries. The boy licked his lips, let out a low breath, and took a sip from the soda after long last when the fifth box hit the ground. The abrupt change in action jolted Ed out of his trance of watching him shovel the food in. He dropped his gaze instead to his showcased belly.

The small arch was back, he saw with a burst of icy tingling. It curved out where it had been flat only an hour ago, pushing lightly on the hem of his skirt. With every box Riley ate, it grew just a tiny bit. It bulged out as he watched, growing before his very eyes. The action was beyond sexy, the way he could pinpoint as it swelled a bit more. He couldn't take his eyes off it, that teasing curve to his lover's middle. How he longed to reach forward and caress it. He held back, however, because he didn't want to startle the teen. He resigned to grinning widely and bobbing his head up and down as he observed it growing larger and larger. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and just stared, glancing up to watch his cram the sweets into his mouth every now and then. By the next hour and the time Riley had moved into miniature cakes, Ed felt his breath growing shallow and his face burning red. He couldn't believe his eyes and he definitely couldn't control the stupid grin on his face.

The hemline of Riley's skirt was disappearing under that now large curve to his stomach. In the beginning, it was just being pushed down. Then it just vanished from sight as the teen pigged out through another twelve boxes of sugary goodness. The arch was now defined, prominent, and unmistakable. His skin looked tight around it, being forced out by all the mountains of food he was shoveling inside his mouth. The swollen appearance was now much more dramatic since the hemline vanished under it's arch. Ed snickered with joy, reaching forward carefully and placing a hand on his stomach. Riley, of course, jumped a foot off the chair in total shock. Upon realizing it was only Ed, though, he continued to pack the food away as if possessed to do so. Ed was left with his hand cupping the outmost portion of the curve. As it had been the week before, it was firm and swollen against his fingers. It begged for mercy that the heir didn't want to give it. Rather, he moved his hand to the hem of the boy's shirt and slowly moved it down. As he did, Riley ate enough to make it grow at least an inch larger. Ed's face was as red as his hair by the time he had his hand underneath the curve, resting the back of his hand on the boy's thighs. It bulged heavily into his palm, the weight of it impressively heavy.

Carefully, Ed raised the curve up just slightly. Instantly, a fist slammed into the side of his face, knocking him clear out of his chair. He crashed into the ground with a scream.

" DON'T DO THAT, NIGGA!!! IT HURTS!!! IF YA GOTTA TOUCH ME, Y'ALL BE FUCKIN' GENTLE 'BOUT IT!! DAMN!! I TRYIN' TA EAT HERE!!!" Riley shouted, nailing him in the head with the can of soda. Ed swore loudly, grabbing at the bruise quickly forming on his pale skin.

" Fuck! I didn't know!"

" ASK NEXT TIME, BITCH!!!" Riley sneered at him, flicking him off before jerking away. Giving him a dirty look, he started to stuff the sweets into his mouth again. While Ed regained his composure and took his seat, Riley packed away another three boxes. The anger dripped out of his face to be replaced by that calm concentration that obviously came with him seeking to complete a task. The redhead watched from a safe distance, smiling a bit at how fast he seemed to shovel it all in. When he swallowed one of the cakes from his fourth box, however, both suddenly turned red. Riley's eyes widened as Ed felt his lungs shutting down altogether.

The button on Riley's skirt gave out to the huge arch of his belly. There was a simple pop and then his stomach dropped a little as the only restraint clattered to the ground.

The teen gained a look of sheer embarrassment on his face while Ed gawked. His green eyes went from the button on the floor to that curve now free. The amount of icy splashing rushing through his body was equivalent to a tidal wave destroying an entire country. Everything tingled with the painfully pleasing sensation as he shuddered from absolute pleasure. He was so new to this fetish that it'd never crossed his mind that Riley could actually eat until he bust something. He'd just assumed it was a phrase, an expression, yet there the silver clasp was, laying at the boy's feet. He'd eaten enough to cause it to completly give and pop off his skirt. The heir's grin spread painfully across his face as he jerked forward and wrapped his arms completely around that arch. His face pushed into the teen's side as he fell from his chair. Said chair clattered backwards as Riley let out a squeak as he was pushed to the side when Ed collided with him. Ed buried his cheek into that firm belly, his arms holding the boy upright, while Riley was shoved against the other arm rest.

" That was the single fuckin' coolest thing I ever fuckin' seen anyone do!! You are the fuckin' sweetest thing ever, Riley!!" Ed declared, rubbing his cheek against that firm stomach. He didn't care if the action was unpleasant for the stuffed teenager. He was thoroughly enjoying the firm, swollen pressure against his face, " Y'all actually bust ya seams! I ain't neva seen anyone pig out like that!! Oh, fuck yes!! Muthafuckin' yes!!!"

" Ed... yous hurtin' me.... an' I can't reach the table..." was Riley's response to the praise. Although his voice didn't show his pleasure, his blush most certainly did. Ed sneered at him, then reluctantly let go and scrambled to fix his chair. The other rubbed his face to rid himself of the redness, then adjusted his position. By the time Ed was seated, Riley was already cramming food into his mouth in the same fashion as before. The fact that was heir found it so appealing seemed to have rid him of any lingering embarrassment. The feast continued as Ed watched that belly grow and grow.

By the third hour, Riley had eaten through half the stockpile without so much as a flinch. He steadily shoveled the food into his mouth in only a few bites and tossed the boxes to the side when he was done with them. The discarded side of the room was equal to the untouched side by the time the teen reached the cookies. The taste of them appeared to spark something in the boy, probably because they were hi favorite treat; a fact Ed knew. He forgot himself and used both hands to cram the food into his now permanently swollen cheeks. One bite from each hand, swallow, repeat. At times, he shoved whole cookies into his mouth and barely chewed them as he grabbed for more to cram in. His fresh gluttony made the thirty cookie boxes practically jump off the table. The gorging was so impressive, Ed found himself staring at how Riley pigged out rather then watching his belly grow. He'd never seen anyone eat with such passion. Frankly, it was a massive turn on as that splash shot through his body. He shivered with excitement as those cookies made their way rapidly into his lover's mouth and down to that arch. When the cookies were gone, Riley slowed down to normal and ate away at the cupcakes in two bites. Ed found his eyes being pulled down.

A shocking amount of water crashed into his stomach from whatever mental system controlled the sensation. He was nearly forced to bend double and cry, it was that powerful.

The curve was now so large, it was resting on Riley's thighs. Actually, it was resting quite heavily on those slender legs. It bulged forward a huge amount, curving immensely from body. The effect was similar to a very pregnant belly, yet the arch remained much too high to be a pregnancy. Instead, it had a very different effect. Rather then looking like he was carrying life, Riley appeared to be very stuffed, with all his food having nowhere to go but to his belly. All that pigging out had created a giant curve much larger then the heir had very expected to ever see on the teen. Yet, there it was, resting on those legs. It'd grown too large to support itself and required some assistance. The skin was tight, visibly firm from all the weight it was now containing. There was no doubt that it had to get some help carrying all that food. The very thought of that made Ed shake as he reached forward to offer some extra support.

Before he could touch him, however, Riley let out a breath. The sound wasn't something Ed had heard before. It wasn't a sigh, it wasn't a moan, it wasn't even an utterance. Just a deep exhale, as if he'd been holding his breath, only a little bit more exhausted. He looked up in shock as the teen placed one of the sweets back in the container. He hung his head a little, licking the powder from his fingers slower then he had before. He exhaled again, then pushed two fingers, his index and middle, against his lips. The action wasn't one that said he was sick, though. It looked more like he was gathering his thoughts or something similar to that. Then he let out a tiny exhale and pushed himself back until he was resting heavily against the plush back of the chair.

The action caused his back to arch and stretch his stomach backwards. The curve suddenly became that much more pronounced, bulging well past what had been the hem of his skirt. Yet, it still rested on his thighs for support, just less so. Actually, now his curve looked even bigger because Ed could see just how large his stomach had grown in the last hour. He almost didn't believe that three hours beforehand, that belly had been as flat as a board. It was unimaginable now that it was so obviously swollen. He couldn't even begin to conceive how it'd could've been as flat as he remembered, looking at that arch that rolled forward onto his legs. There was no subtle curve located behind his navel anymore. It was a cascading curve that dramatically swelled forth at least a foot and then dropped down till it came to rest on Riley's legs. Yet, despite how very large his belly was, Ed couldn't help but want to watch it grow even larger. Judging from the tired look on his lover's face, though, told him that his wishes would have to be put on hold. He cast a somber look over the food that had yet to be eaten, then back at where Riley was yawning.

" Ya want me ta wrap the rest of this up fer y'all ta take home wit you tomorrow?" Ed asked, thumbing towards the boxes. He couldn't even keep the frustration out of his voice, he was that crestfallen. The teen merely gave him a strange look, tilting his head to one side.

" Nigga, why I want you ta do that? I ain't done," he snapped, rolling his eyes. Ed stared at him in that bewildered way he often did whenever he had no clue what was being said, " I ain't done. I just needed ta take a breather, aiight?"

" Yer gonna keep eatin'?" he repeated, feeling excitement rising up in his chest. The boy nodded in annoyance, " BITCH, YOU THE FUCKIN' COOLEST NIGGA I EVA MET!!! HOLY SHIT!!" he screamed, jumping to his feet and causing his chair to go colliding into the floor again. Riley shook his head in disbelief, rubbing his temples as he muttered insults under his breath. As Ed did a victory dance for no apparent reason other then it was Ed, Riley took his breather in peace. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he pushed himself back into a sitting position and picked up the recently discarded sweet.

The dance came to an abrupt stop as soon as the teen took a bite out of the fluffy cake. Ed was automatically consumed by that icy chill as he saw those cheeks swell up with food. He snatched his chair up off the ground and dropped down as his lover steadily began to shovel in more food. Riley didn't stop or let up any. It was as if he hadn't needed that breather at all. It was just like when he'd first started this gorge fest. He kept his eyes on the prize, his face melting into that calm expression, and ate bite after bite with cool indifference to how large his belly was or how massively it protruded from his body. He just ate and ate and ate and ate, cramming the sweets into his mouth as fast as he was able to. His cheeks remained swollen, he was eating that quickly. Ed sat entranced, smiling wider and wider as more and more boxes got thrown to the side. Their contents began to make his belly roll out forward by the inches, pushing down on his slender, shapely legs.

And Ed's stomach began to clench with that splash as his jaw dropped down in sheer awe again. He couldn't believe it, he found himself thinking again that evening. Only this time, he really couldn't believe it. To be honest, he'd never thought that this could happen, not even as that bulge grew as large as it did. While he observed this monumental feat, he still didn't believe it. He shook his head and drew closer, leaving his chair behind. He knelt beside his lover and stared, less then three inches away from that circular belly. His breath caught in his throat as it happened, that icy feeling numbing him entirely.

Riley's curve had grown large enough to reach the edge of his skirt where it rested on his thighs. His belly was so huge, it rolled forward enough to cover the end of his skirt. In a matter of moments, the edge was covered by the enormous belly as it continued to grow by the inches. Nothing could've prepared Ed for the intense wave of admiration and lust and pleasure that poured over him as he saw the black fabric vanish under the firm belly that was steadily approaching the table. His face burned, his body went numb, and his jaw dropped open until he drooled onto the floor. Feeling more then just slightly possessed, he reached forward and laid his hand on the bottom half of that bulge.

He cupped the portion that rolled down from his navel with gentle consideration for how swollen it truly was. The skin was tight, the curve firm. It filled his entire palm with countless more inches waiting to be held on all sides. He felt that immense weight and felt amazement that Riley wasn't sagging forward because of it. He fingered that belly, then placed his other hand on the teen's lower back. Carefully and slowly, he bent him backwards a bit. Riley pulled the box back with him as he was forced back, continuing to eat as if not at all aware that he was being touched. Taking that as permission, Ed eased his hand between his belly and his thighs. He took the whole weight of that curve into his palm. The weight was insanely heavy. His eyes widened when he felt it pressing his hand down into the toned flesh of the boy's legs, trapping his hand there for a moment. He leaned him back a smidge more and freed it, then allowed Riley to push himself forward again. Yet, Ed stayed where he was, watching as that curve rolled forward and stretched outwards with every sweet that Riley put in his mouth.

As he looked on, the curve extended itself by the minute. By the time the next hour had pasted, it was hugely swollen. The edges no longer just rested on his thighs. Riley's stomach was so massive, it was wider then his legs together and fell over the sides. Ed kept cupping the curve to feel as it's weight got heavier and heavier. A smile spread over his face as he saw Riley continuing to shovel the food in despite the overwhelming size of his middle. Just as Ed was about to go in for another weighing session, though, his lover leaned back slightly. He gave a 'tff' and heaved himself into a standing position without any warning or indentation. The heir let out a cry of no and grabbed his hips. The sudden physical contact knocked the teen off kilter. With a shriek, Riley toppled backwards and slammed into the chair. His belly shifted roughly and he moaned weakly, hands caressing the arch with tender care.

" Ooohh.... my bad..."

" DAMMIT ED!!!" he yelled into his face, boxing him upside the head. Ed whined out in protest, wrapping his arms around the boy's leg, " Git yer hands offa me, ya idiot! I ain't leavin'! I ain't done yet! I just need ta do somethin' 'bout my damned skirt!!!"

" What?"

" Just git offa me!! Now!!!" Riley kicked him in the leg and forced Ed to let go. He fell back onto his butt and looked up as the teen struggled to his feet, " Would ya help me stand, nigga! Damn! Y'all is so fuckin' useless!!"

Ed hopped to his feet and rested a hand on the younger's straining lower back. He gulped down another splash as he stared down at that huge belly for the first time at this angle. It rolled forward well over a foot and arched down to his lower stomach, completely filled with food. The effect of the swollen belly, suspended on it's own captured the redhead's attention so thoroughly he never saw what the teen was doing while on his feet. He didn't noticed anything except how that belly swayed uncertainly as Riley moved and shifted his weight around. It was too firm to really move, but it did have a bit of a sway. He also noted that Riley was prevented from bending his waist at all, the curve was that great. All he could do was gawk until Riley pulled out of his grip and gladly took his seat. That's when he spotted the black skirt laying on the floor and saw that the boy was now only dressed in the pink top and his black boy shorts. Ed dropped back down to his kneeling position, searching for the reason behind the sexy change of clothes.

That signature splash shot through his being the very second he was eye level with that beautifully rolling bulge. Riley's legs were spread apart and his large belly sagged heavily between them. The surprising width now rested firmly on his thighs, with the lower most part secure between them. He was forced to lean farther forward to support his stomach as such, thus creating the appealing image that he was literally being weighed down by his own appetite. Ed's face soon matched his hair as he watched that curve roll forth. The more the teen ate now, the more his curve filled the ever shrinking space between his legs. His stomach was growing so immense, he couldn't even sit up straight anymore. To be able to reach the food and take pressure off his body, he had to remove his skirt to be able to spread his legs to offer his bulge more room to grow and expand. The very thought of it made Ed's head spin, let alone being able to watch it take place.

And take place it did. Over the next hour, Riley shoved sweet after sweet into his mouth without concern to how huge he was becoming. His cheeks stayed swollen, therefore his belly swelled faster and faster. The arch grew larger and larger, pushing forth and wider with every box. Eventually, not even the teen's wide spread legs were opened enough to support that width. The edges of his belly quickly overtook his thighs again and began to push at reaching his knees. Within the hour, the edge reached the end of his knees and began to swell down. Riley steadily got lower and lower, until his head was resting on his left arm on the table. The great weight of his belly was dragging him down, yet his right hand pushed sweet after sweet into his mouth. He licked his fingers and shoved in another box and repeated the process without ever batting an eyelash.

As he consumed the majority of everything left, Ed shuddered and shook as his dream came true before his very eyes. That belly shouldn't of been able to grow to such a size, it'd been so flat when this had started. Now it bulged forward next to two feet, with no less in width. His stomach was massively swollen and somehow continued to grow in size as the minutes passed. While Riley pigged out on the last leg of the sweets, Ed moved his hands to the lower portion of his belly. He felt that weight pressing into his palm and he had to smile. Automatically, he drew close to this belly and pressed his cheek against it. The firmness was surprisingly comforting and caused a jolt of ice to spread from his stomach to his fingertips. He caressed the curve, running his fingers from the lower portion up, then back down. His other hand, he kept it at Riley's lower back to show his understanding that this was no mere gorging. He knew this was beyond that, though he knew not what to call it.

As he pushed his cheek against the swell, he felt the teen adjusting his position. He looked as to why and had to let out a loud gasp of wonder. He saw a faint smile cross Riley's lips as he went to take another bite of the brownies. Ed's hand moved up to the new few inches of belly that'd filled out while he was caressing the width of it. His fingers touched the belly, then the wood of the table. There was no longer any room for him to run his hand from bottom to top.

Riley's stomach was pushing against the table. And heavily. This was no mere grazing. The edge of the table pushed into the large curve, creating a gorgeous indentation in the arch. This indentation began to grow more pronounced as Riley continued to pig out on sweets. Ed watched as his belly swelled so much that the boy actually wriggled a bit backwards to lessen the pressure on his stomach. Once he'd moved, however, he didn't continue to eat.

Rather, he exhaled slowly and closed his lovely brown eyes. He gingerly touched his belly and patted it in a childish sort of way, then smiled to himself. Ed watched, then just sat back on the balls of his feet. He listened to that seductive exhaling, the sound of an exhausted lover who'd eaten himself tired. He recognized the signs of the rest period and decided not to ruin the moment by talking to him. He just watched as those lips parted as he breathed deeply and his eyelids fluttered back open. Within a few moments, he was reaching forward and picked up one of the last few boxes on the table. He opened it and began to eat the sweets, a bit slower then before. The heir moved forward and rested his head back on the curve, looking forward to seeing it grow even larger. A box later, though, Riley stopped eating.

" Oh, Gawd.... it hurts..... I gotta move.... this is killin' my back..." he sobbed out, pushing his face into his arm in a defeated sort of way. Ed jerked back in shock at the tearful voice, having never known the teen to cry for any reason. He saw the desperation in his large eyes.

Without thinking, as he often didn't, Ed pushed his hand into Riley's lower back. He didn't hold back, he didn't lessen the blow. He applied as much pressure as he could, moving his other hand to the boy's lower stomach. He gave the lower half of his stomach just as rough of a push upwards. The action was instant. Not even the immense weight of Riley's stomach was a match for Ed's militant training. He forced Riley's back to arch and his belly to push him backwards. Letting out a shrill scream, the boy was jerked backwards and crashed into the back of the plush chair. His belly swayed, but Ed steadied it with both hands. He'd sent Riley so far back into the chair, that part of his massive stomach rested on the edge of the seat, whereas the rest was once again on his thighs.

" ED!!! THAT FUCKIN' HURT!!!" Riley shouted, cracking him upside the head as best he could. As he couldn't bend his waist even in the slightest, though, he barely managed to cuff the redhead on the shoulder. Instead, he just glared with fierce intensity and rubbed the sides of his expansive belly, " Thanks, though, nigga....."

" Shot, nigga, y'all shoulda said somethin' sooner. My pleasure," he said, giving him a shrug. Then he glanced at the table, which was far from the teen's reach now. There were still a few boxes laying there, unopened and uneaten. He was so close to his goal that he couldn't help but desire seeing those sweets make their way into that massive spread. Clearing his throat, then, he thumbed towards them, " Yo, how ya gonna eat those if y'all all the way over here?"

" Could you feed me?" Riley's voice was soft and quiet, as though he was shyly asking for a favor. His brown eyes half closed, a light blush crossing his young face, as a tiny smile hovered on his lips. The look was more sensual, more sultry, then any Ed had ever received in his twenty five years. It stole his breath and sent a chill through his entire body. That look, that belly, that request, it was everything he'd ever wanted in a partner.

Was this a sign?

He didn't know and right then, he didn't care. He just snatched the boxes off the table and settled into his seat, which he moved closer to the chair. His hands shook as he opened the box and picked up the first creme puff. Thousands of icy needles stabbed his body as he moved the puff closer to the teen. Without hesitation, Riley took a bite out of it, his eyes closing just a little more. His lips brushed Ed's fingers and a bolt of cold electricity jumped started his heart. He stared as Riley took the second and last bite of the sweet, his cheeks swelling out as he chewed slowly. He gazed up at Ed with those deep eyes and opened his mouth for the next sweet. His wet tongue slightly quivered as he did. The motion was as sensational as anything Ed had done with any woman. He choked, swallowed hard, and fed this teasing thing the next sweet.

As Ed fed Riley was remaining treats, the teen's hands rubbed the sides of his ever expanding waistline. The curve grew steadily as Ed grew more comfortable and began to more rapidly hand over to food. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the last few inches pouring into his lover's bulge, forcing him to spread his legs even farther. The distance his hands grew from each other appeared to spread with every morsel of food that went into his mouth rather then by box. His stomach just gave up and grew larger and larger as the last pieces were swallowed. The curve arched itself a good three and a half feet up from Riley's formerly flat stomach and swelled out at least two and a half feet from side to side. His skin was extremely tight, the image of intense pressure more obvious then ever before. The effect was breathtaking, the view was stunning. The fact that the boy was rubbing his stomach and causing it to sway ever so slightly only caused Ed more pleasure. He just about cried, he loved it that much.

Finally, he held up the very last sweet from the stockpile. It was a miniature cupcake with white frosting. He excitedly tossed the box to the side and held it over Riley's mouth. A splash of cold water echoed in his body as his lover opened his mouth and ate the entire thing in one bite. He cheeks grew fat instantly as he chewed and swallowed the very last morsel. He'd done it, what Ed had never expected anyone to ever do. He'd eaten every last bit of food in the room. Hundreds and hundreds of boxes full of sweets, all in one sitting. The heir cheered with a giant, stupid grin on his face before the teen grabbed his hand.

Riley's tongue ran along his fingers, licking away every last speck of sugar. Ed's body froze over, the splash was that intense, as he watched that face burn red as he ran his tongue over every inch of his fingers. He held onto the redhead's wrist with both hands, his fingertips digging in and relaxing according to how hard he pushed his tongue into the flesh. When every speck was gone, he nibbled on his index finger. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, he let go and shoved the hand away. He didn't look at Ed. He just sank down a few inches and exhaled slowly.

For a moment, Ed just stared at his hand in awe. No one in his entire life had done anything remotely similar to that. Somehow, that turned him on in a way he was pretty sure wasn't a good thing. He grinned, wiped his hand on the back of his pants, and leaned forward. Carefully, he rested his head on the uppermost part of the teen's stomach. He felt the tightness and chuckled to himself. Then he moved one hand to the lower portion and the other to Riley's cheek. He pinched his chubby cheek as he hugged his massive belly. He couldn't have been happier at that moment then if he'd just had sex with the sexiest woman on the planet. His head rose and fell as Riley inhaled and exhaled deeply as if out of breath. That thought only increased his happiness. This gorging had taken the boy's breath away just as it had his. They were on equal footing. For some reason, he enjoyed that concept.

Time pasted in which they both just laid there. Riley closed his eyes and just rested, clearly exhausted from the feat he'd completed. Ed observed the way the light fell on his face for a moment, then shifted his position. He leaned back in his chair and gazed lovingly over at the dramatic and huge arch to the boy's belly. It was larger then he'd ever thought possible, wider then he'd ever imagined. It consumed the space between the chair and the table, despite how far Riley was leaning back in the chair. It rested immensely on the boy's thighs and still sagged between them. It swelled forth and bulged out unlike anything Ed had ever seen. There was no weight gathered on his body, just the enormous swollen belly that stretched his skin and stole his breath away. Ed knew it had to be tender to the touch, yet he reached forward anyways.

His fingertips made contact with the bulge, then his fingers, and lastly his palm rested on the arch. He did the action slowly, so that he could feel the pressure as his hand connected with the object of his desire. He heard Riley moan just a bit, but he didn't bother to lessen the pressure. He pushed his palm against that silky skin, felt it under his hand, and smiled until it hurt. He wanted to laugh, he was so excited that he was really touching a belly this big. All the years searching for a woman to gorge herself, wasted. The person he'd been looking for had been right in front of him the whole time, waving from the curb as he drove off looking for that someone who could give him what he needed. Yet, it'd all been worth it. Definitely, if he got to caress this stomach.

Gently, lessening the pressure at last, he ran his hand all over that stomach. The iciness in his stomach was steadily becoming heat as he felt his face burning. He'd never known he had a fetish for gorging, especially not like this. However, he'd never felt as completed as he did then as he trembled down to his combat boots. He gasped out as the heat consumed him as Riley had consumed all those boxes of food. There was no thought to it. He just took in the sheer size of the bulge, and let the passion for this fetish overwhelm him. There was a spike of ice, a rush of heat, and then his lips were locked over Riley's.

He kissed him as hard as he could, both hands grabbing his jaw and tilting his head farther back. There was no struggle. Riley opened his mouth the second Ed tried to make him. Their tongues ran over the other's in almost slow motion, the kiss growing deeper and deeper still. Ed could taste nothing but all the sweets that had contributed to that huge belly. That sensation of water rushed over his being and he pushed his tongue in deeper. He knew this was Riley's first kiss, not just with him, but with anyone. This was one of the milestones in this boy's life. As he held his jaw and kissed him, he felt tears running down his cheeks. He could tell from the way the teen kissed back, they were tears of happiness. He opened his mouth wider over the child's and drank him in as he never had anyone in his life. He was an experienced kisser, yet he'd never kissed like this. He just drank it down feeling tears of his own trickling down his face. When they dripped down onto Riley's face, he felt the younger's hands gripping his shirt, drawing him closer still.

They remained in their embrace forever. Time vanished. The world disappeared. There was no restraint of time or of anything else. There was just the passion of a first kiss that came from the simple sharing of a secret fetish between friends. Ed fell into the kiss, his waist pushing into the large curve of his lover's belly and only adding to the feel. Riley let out a tiny, gasp at the pressure, but didn't break the kiss for anything. They drew closer and closer, Ed basically climbing into the plush chair to intertwine their bodies. Before he could, however, Riley moaned into his mouth and his body went stiff. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring into two deeply brown eyes less then two inches from his. Their lips hovered only a few centimeters from the other's. They breathed at the same time, breathing the same air. Everything was in tune. Ed smiled. Riley gave a soft laugh, a blush crossing his face.

Ed didn't have to be told that he was hurting Riley's swollen belly. He could see it in his eyes. Thus, he withdrew and merely rested his head back on that curve. Only this time, he held onto Riley's hand and caressed the knuckles as well as caressed that curve. They both knew this was not going to be a one night stand, a one night event. This was something they were going to do again and again. Riley looked elated at the thought of finally being able to indulge his appetite. Ed just couldn't have been happier to indulge it for him.

Thus, they held hands as Riley's exhaustion caught up with him and he innocently fell asleep. Ed watched, holding onto the belly of his dreams. He watched the love of his life fall asleep and knew instantly that this was, in fact, the love of his life.

Twelve year age difference be damned. This was exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Like what you read, please review. I'd appreciate the love. Don't forget to take my poll. Love you.


End file.
